Un giorno sarò lui
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: Scivolò lentamente fuori dal letto, ignorando il torpore che stava abbandonando e la stanchezza del suo corpo. Nuda, percorse un corridoio a lei sconosciuto, riconoscendo il bagno solo grazie alla porta socchiusa.


**Titolo:** Un giorno sarò lui  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ao no Exorcist  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong> Shura Kirigakure, Arthur Auguste Angel  
><strong>Genere: <strong> Introspettivo, Malinconico  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Giallo  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong> OneShot, Missing Moment, What if? (E se…), Het  
><strong>Conteggio Parole:<strong> 611 (FiumiDiParole)  
><strong>Note: 1.<strong> Ok… lo ammetto: insieme mi piacciono! Ho cercato di 'detestare' Angel, ma non posso! I suoi fluenti capelli svegliano il mio kink primario: i capelloni. Quindi dovevo per forza adorarlo. Poi Shura… ho amato prima lei che il manga/animeXD  
><strong>2.<strong> Ambientata ovviamente dopo la prima apparizione di Angel. Non so la posizione precisa ma è così!  
><strong>3.<strong> C'è un accenno chiarissimo ad un'altra coppia che amo :3  
><strong>4.<strong>Niente beta ç_ç ed è la prima che scrivo su AnE!

**_{ Un giorno sarò lui ~_**

Scivolò lentamente fuori dal letto, ignorando il torpore che stava abbandonando e la stanchezza del suo corpo. Nuda, percorse un corridoio a lei sconosciuto, riconoscendo il bagno solo grazie alla porta socchiusa.  
>Sospirò senza trattenere uno sbadiglio e, grattandosi distrattamente la nuca, si soffermò qualche istante davanti allo specchio.<br>Ad attirare la sua attenzione fu un segno scarlatto sul suo collo. Abbastanza visibile e, nel toccarlo, anche vagamente doloroso.  
>Storse il naso mentre la sua mente riportava alla luce qualche astratto momento della sera prima.<br>Non aveva dei ricordi confusi in realtà - ricordava tutto: dalla sua schiena premuta contro la parete fredda della camera da letto, alla presa ferrea delle mani nel compagno sui suoi fianchi -, ma in tutta sincerità non le andava di ripensarci né di prestare troppo interesse a quello che era successo.  
>Accantonò quindi quel ricordo per entrare in doccia, e mentre l'acqua tiepida iniziava a colpirla, lavando via segni meno visibili della serata e la stanchezza, altre reminiscenze della sera prima le fecero spuntare un leggero ghigno sulle labbra.<br>Sapeva di essersi vendicata nel modo migliore per quel morso: le sembrava di stringere ancora tra le mani i capelli biondi del suo compagno, riuscendo a strappargli dei lamenti così sensuali da non capire se provava dolore o piacere.  
>Si lavò velocemente e, coprendosi con un asciugamano, ripercorse il corridoio fino alla camera da letto dove il suo compagno ancora riposava.<br>Lo osservò per qualche momento mentre si rivestiva - e copriva il segno sul suo collo con un foulard - e per l'ennesima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto pensò che le apparenze con lui potevano davvero ingannare.  
>Sembrava un angelo dai lunghi capelli biondi e la pelle liscia. Faceva di tutto per mostrare a tutti quella sua facciata, ma lei lo conosceva più a fondo di chiunque altro.<br>Non era un angelo, né lo sarebbe mai stato, perché dietro quell'aspetto si celava il diavolo. Certo, non il vero diavolo - erano esorcisti e non scherzavano su quelle cose -, ma era un modo come un altro - forse solo un po' colorito - per dire che Angel, il nuovo Paladin, non era poi così perfetto.  
>Mise a tacere la voglia di sbuffare e di tirargli ancora i capelli - aveva appurato che quella non era una parrucca, e se lo era sembrava ben incollata - e, finendo di sistemarsi gli stivali, prese le chiavi per poter tornare all'Accademia.<br>Solo sull'uscio si permise di lanciare un'ultima occhiata al compagno.  
>Dormiva ancora ignaro di tutto, con i capelli abbandonati disordinatamente sul cuscino e sul letto. Se fosse stato sveglio, sicuramente avrebbe cercato di bloccarla e l'avrebbe stressata con qualche stupido commentino – Angelera bravo soprattutto in quello: riusciva a prenderla per sfinimento.<br>Si fece quasi più attenta nella sua osservazione e non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere quando i suoi occhi notarono alcuni graffi sulla schiena dell'uomo - sì, si era vendicata a sufficienza per quel morso sul suo collo.  
>Il suo sorriso però si spense quasi subito e fece un altro passo verso l'uscita. Non sapeva se quello che era successo poteva essere classificato come errore o un piacevole incontro occasionale ma... non cambiava niente tra di loro.<br>Uno strano peso le mozzò il fiato, ed un viso familiare le riaffiorò in mente: il volto della persona più importante della sua vita.  
>" Non sarai mai come lui...", mormorò mordendosi le labbra, abbandonando poi la casa che rimase immersa nel silenzio.<br>Solo quando la porta si chiuse alle spalle di Shura, Angelaprì gli occhi e, scostandosi i capelli dal viso, si concesse un sorriso triste e quasi malinconico.  
>" Un giorno.", rispose piano al suo solitario appartamento, come se il ricordo di Shura potesse sentire quella sua promessa. " Un giorno lo sarò."<p> 


End file.
